


Election Jitters

by paynesgrey



Series: Totally My Hero Peter and Claire Collection [3]
Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-04
Updated: 2008-11-04
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: During Nathan's election day, Peter turns into a nervous wreck, and Claire finds a way to distract him.





	Election Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> This election is making me crazy, so I had to write porn. Naturally. This fic is AU, but they are still related, so yes it's Canon Paire.

Election Jitters

Claire walked into Peter’s living room and frowned when she saw him staring at the TV, blaring with CNN coverage of the election and stealing his whole attention.

“Peter, stop worrying about it,” Claire said, walking over to the couch and plopping down next to him. By the look on his face, she could tell her words weren’t winning him over.

On the TV screen, Nathan’s political face flashed next to his opponent, some pretty woman with Asian decent. The numbers were very close, which was obviously making Peter very nervous. Claire, on the other hand, didn’t know what the big deal was.

“Relax, Peter,” she said, her hand finding his shoulder and rubbing it. He was extremely tense.

“I can’t,” he squawked. “This is driving me crazy! How can people not see that Nathan is the better candidate here? I mean, he’s been in the service, he’s experienced, and who is this lady? She’s some Peace Corps Tree-Hugging Activist!”

“Peter, what are you so afraid of?” Claire challenged, holding back her grin.

“I don’t know! Everything, this family, my brother! I just want him to win this so he can make a difference. I know he would! I believe in him.”

Claire smiled; she couldn’t help it. She roared with laughter. “You should listen to yourself. You sound like my crazy Republican grandpa.”

Peter turned to her. “Claire, I’m serious. This election is really important to my brother. It doesn’t involve Linderman or the fate of the world. It’s clean, and he really deserves this chance to help people.”

“Why? It’s not like he’s running for president.”

“But someday he _could_ , and being in Congress can help him step up to that point,” Peter said. Claire raised an eyebrow. She didn’t know if she liked the idea of Nathan being president. For some reason, her instincts told her that would be a bad idea.

“I understand that you’re nervous, but just calm down. To tell the truth, if I registered, I probably wouldn’t know who to vote for.”

“How can you say that?” Peter thundered at her woefully. “You can honestly say you wouldn’t vote for Nathan, your own father?”

“Bio-dad, and no, I wouldn’t know, unless I agreed on his policies,” Claire said with a shrug. For some reason, that only made Peter more agitated.

“Policies! He’s a family man (who had an illegitimate daughter, Claire thought) and he’s helped so many people and families as a lawyer (‘lawyer’ had always been code word for bad in Claire’s book) and if anyone can fight for civil rights, it would be Nathan. I mean, he would at least represent people like us,” Peter said passionately. Claire put her arm on his shoulder and squeezed.

“Peter, you don’t need to convince me to vote. I can’t vote anyway, but I was just trying to help calm you down,” she said. Peter turned away, his eyes glued to the election coverage again. He pouted, and Claire sighed. “Apparently, it’s not working.”

The TV droned on in the background, and Claire was out of options. Peter wasn’t budging from his seat, and his anxiety was not fading any time soon. It was going to be a long night, and Claire didn’t even know why she was here visiting anyway. She was going back to Costa Verde in a few days, and if Peter didn’t want to spend time with her, she wished she was there already.

Unless she could gain his attention between now and then, her trip might as well have been a waste.

She bit her lip and refused to give up. Abruptly, she stood up, marched in front of the TV and blocked his view.

“Hey!” he yelled, so she turned off the TV. “Claire, what are you doing?”

“Oh, shut up,” she said, and she walked over and pushed him back against the couch. She heard Peter take a deep, surprised gasp before she sat down on his lap and straddled him. She threw her arms around his shoulders and leaned close to his face. “Just forget about stupid politics for one moment.”

“What are you doing?” he asked. “Claire, you need to get off. We talked about this –“

“And…we agreed that we had feelings for each other and as long as no one knew, it was okay.” She planted a soft kiss to his nose, and soon she trailed her lips down the line of his jaw. She felt him start to relax to her touch, and he snaked his arms around her and pulled her close.

She grinned within the kiss as he pressed his lips against hers, darting his tongue eagerly in her mouth. She moaned, grinding her body into his and feeling the friction that warmed between them. His hands fell down her back, into her jeans and under her panties as he searched out the fleshy swell of her ass. Claire sighed in his mouth, her lips rough and bruising as she quickened their frenetic kiss.

She fisted her hands into his shirt, tugging and scratching until she finally pulled it over his head. Her fingers found the taut heat of his bare muscles, cascading over the angles and dipping down to his stomach, just hovering over her favorite part.

“Mmm,” he murmured, and his hands moved out of her jeans into her shirt, tugging at her bra and reaching underneath the wire material of her bra.

“Peter, come on, let’s do it,” Claire urged, and he nodded against her, still devouring her and then breaking to breathe. Suddenly, he pushed her off, and they dispelled of their clothes before tumbling down, pushing the coffee table out of the way, and then rolling around in a jumbled, kissing heap on the living room floor. If only his mother knew what they were doing on the fancy rug she’d gotten him last Christmas. Claire smiled at the thought as Peter shifted them and hovered over her.

He looked down at her and traced his thumb down her cheek. “Claire,” he said, looking down her with salvation and love. Suddenly, this was no longer about some stupid election. It was about _them_.

Claire sighed as he pulled open her legs and pushed inside her. She wrapped her legs around him tightly as he began to move.

“You’re already so wet,” he said, pistoning steadily within her. Claire moaned an affirmation with a heavy breath.

“I came here to visit you, you know,” she spoke, fighting for concentration as he continued to thrust into her, stealing away her senses and lulling her body into a rising hot peace.

“I’m sorry,” he said, apologizing for ignoring her, she’d guess.

She made another noise and almost bit down too hard on her lip. He fit within her smoothly, sliding steadily and bringing her the love and pleasure no other man would ever be able to top. All Claire knew that was when Peter filled her like this, she belonged no where else in the world. He was it. He was everything, and he made her feel accepted and human despite the misery and misgivings in her life.

He stilled within her, and she watched his face grimace as he found his release. Fascinated, she kept moving and drawing him in when she was almost ready, and as he let out another strangled cry, he wrapped his hands around her hips and pulled her closer. She felt warm and complete, and then, her toes curled and her hands gripped his arms and squeezed, pulling him close. Peter bent down and stole her moan with his tongue, and hungrily she clung to him, feeding the remaining embers of the fire within his kiss.

Peter broke from her and fell to her side on his back. Claire looked up at the ceiling, feeling flushed and trying to regain her breath.

“You distracted me,” Peter accused. Claire turned to him slightly offended before meeting his amused grin. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“So are you going to turn on the TV again and turn into a political zombie?” Claire asked sarcastically. Peter took her hand and leaned in for a kiss on her cheek.

“No,” he whispered, and quickly, he sat up. “In fact, I’m going to take you somewhere after we get dressed.”

“Where?”

Peter grinned sheepishly at her. “I kind of forgot about Nathan’s post-election rally.”

“Oh my God! That’s right!” Claire scrambled and started throwing on her clothes. “He must be pissed that we aren’t there. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Well, I was going to take you there just after grabbing some dinner, but you had other plans in mind,” Peter said, reclining on his elbow and watching her as she frantically straightened her clothes. He didn’t seem to be in a hurry, however, and Claire tried very hard not to get too comfortable admiring him in the nude.

“Come on! We have to go! Get your clothes on,” she said, pulling at his arm. “Nathan’s going to kill us.”

“Claire, relax, it’s an election rally. He probably doesn’t even realize we’re not there,” Peter said calmly. In fact, his mood seemed to turn a 180 since she had walked into the room.

Claire sighed, and as Peter finally stood up, he retrieved his drawers. Claire glared at him. “How come you’re so calm? I thought you were really scared of this election.”

“Well, I was, and yes, I’m still worried,” Peter said.

“But?” Claire asked him with a furrowed brow.

“I realized you were right and that I learned something,” he said, and quickly, he dropped the pants he was just going to wear. He wrapped his arm around Claire and captured her stunned gaze. He rewarded her with his classic lopsided grin.

Claire cleared her throat, and felt the heat flush in her face again. “And what is that?” she asked with a low, sensual voice.

“I learned that there are much more important things than politics.” Claire felt him push her onto the couch, and by the look in his eyes, the TV was staying off and they were probably not going to the election rally any time soon.

Peter captured her into another slow, burgeoning kiss, and soon, Claire realized that putting on her clothes again had been futile in the end.


End file.
